At The End Of The Rainbow
by Dark Devil-san
Summary: Solo perché in questo mondo esistono i Pokemon e non i Quirk, questo non cambia il fatto che All For One e One For All (e successori) esistono anche in questo mondo. Ho-Oh ne è testimone. O, non importa l'universo, Toshinori passerà sempre il testimone e il segreto di One For All a Izuku.


**.**

**Non possiedo né Boku No Hero Academia né Pokémon**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**At The End Of The Rainbow**

* * *

Davanti al falò, Izuku si rigirava distrattamente tra le dita la Piuma Arcobaleno che aveva ricevuto in dono dal Pokémon leggendario Ho-Oh, dopo il suo gesto coraggioso ed avventato che aveva compiuto a scapito della sua stessa vita per salvare un altezzoso Eevee cromatico da uno stormo di Murkrow, lo stesso Pokemon, ora evoluto in un Jolteon, che in quel preciso momento gli stava facendo le fusa sdraiato al suo fianco.

Riolu, un Pokemon all'inizio della loro conoscenza estremamente ombroso e diffidente di tutti; e che si era unito alla sua squadra dopo che lo aveva salvato da dei bracconieri con l'aiuto del suo mentore, gli si sedette con un verso contento al suo fianco opposto mentre Togetic, che aveva ricevuto in dono mentre era ancora dentro l'Uovo dal Togekiss del suo mentore all'inizio del suo apprendistato, gli saltò in grembo in cerca di attenzioni e che distrattamente Izuku strinse contro di sé in un abbraccio.

Yagi Toshinori, Avventuriero e un Guardiano dell'Aura, meglio conosciuto con il soprannome di All Might, il più grande Eroe Del Mondo, tra le varie Regioni, lo guardava con un tocco di divertimento negli occhi, pensando a quanti progressi Midoriya aveva fatto da quando lo aveva incontrato la prima volta, un timido ragazzino bullizzato sia da umani che da Pokemon.

Il che era molto triste.

Ed era ancora più triste il fatto che gli ricordava la sua stessa infanzia prima del suo incontro con il suo Shishou e Ho-Oh.

Intanto i suoi stessi Pokemon e compagni di mille avventure e innumerevoli battaglie, un Lucario, un Espeon, un Togekiss e un Braviary cromatico, gli si stringevano intorno a lui per la notte, mentre il suo Gyarados, con solo il capo visibile ed appoggiato sulla riva del lago a pochi passi dal loro campo, riposava avvolto intorno al Feebas aiutato quella mattina dal giovane Midoriya.

Grato per l'aiuto, e conquistato dalla volontà di Midoriya di diventare forte come All Might, il più grande Eroe del Mondo, per poter un giorno essere capace di poter aiutare tutti, sia Pokemon che Umani, il Feebas aveva deciso di unirsi al loro gruppo nella loro avventura e particolarmente nella squadra del suo giovane allievo, che aveva accettato con gioia sincera la sua offerta di partnership.

Un verso di fastidio e di scontento lo tirò via dalle sue riflessioni. Victini, il Pokemon misterioso che aveva preso a seguirlo in maniera permanente da quando la sua fama di Simbolo della Pace si era affermata in tutte le Regioni del globo, stava ridacchiando da dietro le sue zampette mentre Shaymin, un altro Pokemon misterioso che avevano incontrato, non troppo tempo fa, vicino a una città costiera circondata da vasti prati di Gracidee e in cui l'Unione dei Supercattivi, capitanata da Shigaraki Tomura, aveva cercato di catturare insieme ai suoi simili, con la forza e l'inganno, il branco di cui il Pokemon faceva parte, riunitosi per la migrazione annuale. Fortunatamente, il loro tempestivo intervento, insieme ad Aizawa Shouta, un noto Cavaliere Errante meglio conosciuto con il soprannome di EraserHead, e Shinsou Hitoshi, il suo giovane scudiero, e i loro Pokemon, avevano sventato il loro piano ed erano riusciti a scacciarli dalla città e le terre circostanti.

Questo particolare Shaymin, poi, in segno di gratitudine per l'aiuto e il fatto che Midoriya aveva letteralmente rischiato la vita per proteggerlo (ricevendo in seguito un aspro rimprovero da parte di EraserHead per la sua stupida avventatezza), aveva preso a seguirli e c'erano voluti giorni prima che loro due si accorgessero della sua presenza (i loro Pokemon avevano fatto finta di non essersi accorti di lui e anzi, quando i loro due Allenatori si erano accorti finalmente della sua presenza, gli avevano riso in faccia) e ulteriori giorni prima che, timidamente, Shaimyn chiedesse di entrare a far parte della squadra del suo giovane allievo.

Midoriya, ovviamente, con grande emozione aveva detto di sì.

"Victini…" lo richiamò in tono di rimprovero Toshinori "lascia in pace Shaymin."

Mettendo il broncio, Victini fluttuò fino a posarsi sulle ginocchia del suo Allenatore, e per risollevargli il morale Toshinori gli offrì un macaron, un metodo sicuro, attestato da anni e anni di esperienza, che il Pokemon per stanotte avrebbe fatto come gli aveva chiesto e smesso con le marachelle.

Intanto Shaymin stava cercando rifugio con il giovane Midoriya, tentando invano di seppellirsi contro un suo fianco, facendo ridacchiare per il solletico il giovane per le foglie che gli solleticavano il fianco.

La notte era serena, le stelle luminose che brillavano sopra di loro, con solo il rumore del crepitio del fuoco a cadenzare il tempo, quando diversi minuti più tardi All Might ruppe la calma che era scesa sulla radura "Penso che sia giunto il momento che ti dica il motivo per cui avere una Piuma Arcobaleno donata personalmente da Ho-Oh sia così importante." Catturando l'attenzione di Izuku e tutti gli altri Pokemon, che subito gli diedero la loro completa attenzione.

Indicando verso la piuma che Izuku si stava rigirando tra le dita senza pensiero cosciente, All Might iniziò a raccontare "Immagino che tu conosca la leggenda che racconta che Ho-Oh, da quando la Torre d'Ottone sia stata ridotta in cenere, esso vaghi per i cieli di tutto il mondo in cerca di un Allenatore dal cuore puro. Quello che la leggenda non racconta è che prima che la Torre d'Ottone venisse oggi conosciuta come Torre Bruciata, Ho-Oh aveva trovato tale Allenatore. Un Guardiano dell'Aura proprio come noi. E anche il primo utilizzatore dell'Abilità Aura, One For All, per essere precisi."

Stringendo l'impugnatura dello spadone con cui All Might era noto combattere, una zanbato di dimensioni mastodontiche anche per gli standard soliti di tali spade, continuò "Come ti ho già spiegato, One For All è un abilità Aura capace di sincronizzare i pensieri di Allenatore e Pokemon in modo che possano combattere all'unisono, e utilizzabile solo se Allenatore e Pokemon hanno completa fiducia l'uno dell'altro."

"Tuttavia, il Primo utilizzatore di One For All aveva anche un fratello maggiore, che per il suo desiderio di potere e conoscenza, incapace di accettare il fatto che suo fratello minore possedeva l'amicizia di tale Pokemon leggendario, dopo tante battaglie, in un ultima lotta furiosa, durata tre giorni e in cui la Torre d'Ottone si incendiò a causa della battaglia tra i due fratelli; e in cui persero la vita anche tre dei Pokemon del primo utilizzatore di One For All, suo fratello maggiore, dopo tanto battagliare, finì per riuscire ad ucciderlo sotto gli occhi dello stesso Ho-Oh." Alzando il capo per guardarlo dritto negli occhi, rivelò "Questa persona, ad oggi, è conosciuta solo con il nome di All For One."

"All For One?" trasalì Izuku "Non è solo un titolo?" Al scuotere di capo negativo, Izuku non poté fare a meno di esclamare " Ma questo farebbe il Capo dell'Unione dei Supercattivi ultracentenario!"

All Might annuì "Mentre Ho-Oh giurò vendetta contro All For One per quello che aveva fatto, e dando inizio a una serie di successori, o forse sarebbe meglio dire vendicatori del suo Allenatore con l'allievo che aveva preso sotto la sua ala poco tempo prima, All For One, ormai impazzito dalla sua sete di potere, viaggiò per il globo finché non approdò nella Regione dove risiedono i Pokemon leggendari conosciuti anche come Trio Aura, che secondo le leggende loro sono la rappresentazione della natura che si prende cura della terra. Lì, in qualche modo, riuscì a scoprire il segreto dell'immortalità e da lì in poi, cominciò a creare la sua organizzazione malvagia oggi conosciuta come l'Unione dei Supercattivi e dando la vita alla leggenda di All For One, l'immortale sovrano del mondo della Malavita."

E mentre la faccia di Midoriya si faceva sempre più orripilata, e impaurita a tali rivelazioni, Toshinori continuò con queste pesanti verità che finalmente aveva trovato il coraggio di rivelare "Sono già otto generazioni che Ho-Oh sceglie un allenatore valoroso e dal cuore puro perché ponga fine al regno di All For One e lui possa avere la sua vendetta per la morte del suo Allenatore, e io pensavo che c'ero finalmente riuscito sei anni fa, anche se, come ti ho già detto, ho pagato un caro prezzo a discapito della mia salute per conquistare la vittoria."

Toshinori scosse la testa, rattristito e solo e soltanto stanco di portare il peso del mondo sulle sue spalle "Ma poi, un anno fa, Ho-Oh è ricomparso per donarti una delle sue piume, e io ho pensato che era solo un segno per dirmi che era tempo che trasmettessi le mie conoscenze come Guardiano dell'Aura a una nuova generazione, ma questi continui scontri con questi scagnozzi dell'Unione dei Supercattivi mi ha fatto sospettare che forse All For One era sopravvissuto e l'altro giorno ne ho avuto conferma. All For One è ancora vivo e sta ancora tramando nell'ombra per conquistare il Mondo."

Toshinori non poté evitare di sospirare con stanchezza "L'ira di Ho-Oh non è ancora stata placata e finché non avrà avuto la sua vendetta questa crociata di Suoi Prescelti contro l'Assassino del suo Allenatore non cesserà mai."

Ma sotto gli occhi di Izuku, la stessa luce che riempiva All Might quando combatteva per proteggere la pace e i più deboli, gli illuminò gli occhi e raddrizzandosi dalla sua postura accasciata si erse fiero "Tuttavia l'aver incontrato il mio Shishou e l'aver ricevuto il dono di Ho-Oh mi ha permesso di compiere grandi imprese per il mondo, azioni che mi hanno dato la possibilità di portare un epoca di speranza e pace nel mondo. Non mi pento della decisione che feci quel giorno, perché mi ha permesso di realizzare il mio sogno."

Le sue spalle crollarono, nuovamente, sotto il peso che si portava dietro da anni "Comunque, verrà un giorno, in cui la mia luce si affievolirà e il mondo cadrà nuovamente nel caos, e io non potrò fare niente per evitarlo."

Toshinori gli sorrise affezionato e un po' mesto "Il giorno che ti ho incontrato, ti ho detto che potevi essere un Eroe, anche un Eroe più grande di me, ma non sapevo che ti avrei anche gravato del peso di questa crociata per conto di Ho-Oh. Pensavo che, finalmente, noi suoi Prescelti, eravamo liberi di tale gravoso compito. Che eravamo finalmente liberi di poter aiutare le persone e i Pokemon senza questo costante compito a gravare su di noi."

Scosse la testa, affranto "Ma non è così."

Un silenzio carico di tensione scese sulla radura, un silenzio che Izuku non aveva idea di come rompere. Ma dopo qualche momento di silenzio perché il fatto affondasse per bene nella testa del suo allievo, fu Toshinori stesso a spezzarlo. Fissandolo solennemente negli occhi, Toshinori enunciò "Sia io che Ho-Oh ti abbiamo gravato con pesanti aspettative, giovane Midoriya. Sei pronto ad adempiere i compiti che io ed Ho-Oh ti abbiamo affidato?"

Mettendosi sull'attenti e guardandolo con determinazione, Izuku rispose con un pronto e deciso "Sì."

.

.

.

* * *

**Note dell'Autrice:**

**E pure questa one-shot è fatta. **

**Lo ammetto, ho diverse storie auto-conclusive ferme sul mio computer da un po', e che lentamente sto riuscendo a pubblicare. Molte di queste sono più concept che altro, o semplici snap-shot, ma mi fa estremamente piacere pubblicarle e vedere che vi piacciono.**

**Questa storia è nata da così tante ispirazioni, fonti diverse, che neppure io saprei da dove iniziare, ma che ringrazio tutti per avermi dato questa complicata amalgamazione di idee in cui si è condensata in questa storia. Tuttavia, per amor di precisazione, questo cross-over è nato dalla _3° Ending_ e il suo** **_fantasy themed 2nd Popularity Poll artwork_ di BNHA, più tutti i cross-over già presenti tra i Pokemon e My Hero Academia.**

**E per una volta, sono i personaggi di BNHA che sono traslati nel mondo Pokemon e non il contrario. Mi piacciono anche gli altri cross-over, ma trovo che non ci sia chissà quale variazione. Ecco. **

**Inoltre spero che vi sia piaciuto come ho intrecciato i miti di Pokemon, particolarmente quelli di seconda generazione, con la storia di_ One For All_ e _All For One_, e la _lore_ su Ho-Oh che è alla ricerca per tutto il mondo di un allenatore dal cuore puro.**

**Penso che l'idea di questa storia mi si sia concretizzata quando mi sono ricordata quel dettagliuccio su Ho-Oh, per poi l'idea svilupparsi da sola che come al solito ci ho messo un sacco a scrivere in maniera soddisfacente. Per me.**

**Comunque, spero vi piaccia e ci vediamo.**

**Sayonara**

**PS: Questa storia la troverete anche su EFP e Ao3 **


End file.
